


Wishing You Had Me (Yours Truly)

by Poudreauxyeux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Humor, Asshole Derek, BAMF Erica, BAMF Stiles, Bullying, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, He's not the bad guy, Human Hale Family, Jock Derek, Lies, Lots of mixed signals, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not nice to each other, Popularity, Prostitute Stiles, Prostitution, Romance, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Secrets, This fic is Peter-friendly, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Young Derek, but more dramatic and more complicated, but with his adult face because Tyler Hoechlin, so please don't hurt my poor feelings, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poudreauxyeux/pseuds/Poudreauxyeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His douchebag friends like to think Stiles is just a nerd but Derek is not so sure about that. In the meantime, Peter has money to spend, likes pale faces, moles and slim bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobodies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so few things to know before reading :  
> 1\. This my first time, so I'm nervous lol.  
> 2\. I do love Sterek fics but I never really watched Teen Wolf so there's that.  
> 3\. I'm French so if my English is messed up at some point, please tell me so I can make it right.  
> 4\. This is just a prologue to the real thing, I wanted to at least explain why Stiles acts like he will do in the story and how he became what the story is all about...  
> 5\. ...That's why there's no real dialogue for now and yeah, I will update as soon as possible my work !
> 
> Even if it's short for now, I hope you like it !

When he was a kid, Stiles used to think chick flicks were shallow and uninteresting at best. He did not think falling hopelessly in love was the norm. He would never change his mind when his mom explained that she found happiness when she fell in the arms of his dad. Stiles was kind of a lonely boy, therefore he would become a great independent man (along with Scott, that is.) So when he becomes a freshman, he knows he'll be okay.

"We just got to stay out of any drama, to not mess with any jocks, to study as hard as we can and we'll be fine and out of here in no time !" he says, not sure if it is to Scott or to himself. Because thing is Scott secretly loves chick flicks. And Stiles knows Scott will try to find a girl, which would be totally fine if Stiles wasn't kind of crushing on Scott for five years now.

 

Now Stiles is a junior. His mom, no matter how loved she was, is dead and Scott, good ol' Scott, is head over heels for a kind, smart and beautiful brunette named Allison who also happens to know her way around a crossbow. They're adorable, they're perfect together, Stiles is not jealous, Stiles just feels lonely. Once again. It's weird because he didn't feel that way when he and Scott used to sit together at lunch, together meaning by themselves.

These days, they sit with the in-crowd, with power couple Jackson and Lydia, with super-hot athlete-slash-hacker Danny and with other guys who all look twenty-five rather than seventeen and other girls looking like they just got out of a runway. Most of them ignore him, like they literally don't see him because Stiles doesn't really sit with them. He tags along because Scott does sit with them.

Even though he's not that cool, Stiles is talkative and kinda friendly, usually. However, with those people, he only ever speaks when asked something. Other than that, he just listens. Right now, some girl he doesn't even know the name of is gushing about her new boyfriend who happens to be "hot as fuck and totally hung, also he has a Maybach, like an actual Maybach with leather seats." He finishes his plate, stands up, leaves the cafeteria and it's practical because no one really wants him to wait for them or anything so he's free to do what he wants.

 

Stiles knows he should feel pathetic because that's what he is. But he's an optimistic person so he tells himself that, at least, he tried. He tried to enter the lacrosse team but he ended up rotting on the bench for two years, so he quit. During those two years, he saw Scott befriending Jackson and the others so he tried his best to get to know them too. Problem was they didn't want to get to know him. At first, he thought it was because he's gay or because he's still a virgin who never had an actual somebody being attracted to him. Turns out it's just that he sucks.

He tried to talk to the girls. Spending hours listening to them has made him sort of aware in the fashion field. At least, now, he matches his Marvel tee-shirts with his shoes and he never wears white socks because "eww." He even knows how to cover acne properly with the good kind of make-up. He never tried, of course, but who knows, it might be useful someday.

There are exceptions, like Allison who always has a seat for Stiles near her at lunch or Danny who often asks him about his day or about what TV-show he's currently watching. So Stiles actually sees them as friends or as nice people (a rare kind in high school.) He even bought them presents for their birthdays last year but he's never invited to any party so he still hasn't given them. Scott isn't part of these exceptions anymore.

He doesn't really know why but it's at night, during one of his endless studying sessions because yes, he does want to go to an Ivy League university or something because he actually does want to make something cool out of his life, that he understands the issue : Stiles is not depressed, Stiles is bored and stuck. So he decides to do something about it.

 

What's great about having a cop as a dad is that Stiles knows every trick in the book to not get caught. What's great about having an alcoholic as a dad is that Stiles can go out at night without his dad noticing (just like with the cool kids table), a pattern which he finds himself more and more comfortable with because no one actually demands explanations out of him, ever.

So he easily becomes a hooker. Not one you can find hanging in the streets. One you have to make appointments with. He has a pimp, sort of. His name's Deaton and he looks like anything except a guy who texts you during class your client of the night's expectations, the time and place and of course, the price. In his fantasies, Scott is the one who takes his v-card tenderly, shiny eyes, bright smile, muscled body, all affectionate and shit. Instead, Stiles loses his v-card to a forty-four years old executive from New York who was in Beacon Hills for business. He makes a ton of money and eventually, he's almost certain he will enter a top-notch university because he now has the grades and the cash.

He's great at his job. He becomes anything the client asks for. Sometimes he doesn't act at all and actually loves it. Most of the time, he's satisfied with his afterschool activities. Since he doesn't believe in chick flicks or in love stories, it comes easily. To pretend, whether at school, at home or in the sheets. Stiles likes to think he has become a sex god for after months of pleasing unknown wealthy men, he definitely works like a professional. Deaton agrees.

No one finds out about his secret, his father hasn't looked at him for months, Scott forgets Stiles' birthday and somehow, Stiles is afraid Scott has at least found out about his unrequited love for him.

Which might explain why Scott looks relieved when Stiles stops sitting with him at lunch and instead becomes friends with Erica, the other whore who began her career as a prostitute only two months before him, the only one who knows and who shares his secret. They make a great pair together since she realized her popularity-slash-beauty potential when Stiles himself began to dress classier as they both evolved as sex-workers. She also gets his jokes, is even more sarcastic than him and wants to go as far away as possible from here after high school- so yeah, they bond quickly.

That's how Stiles begins his senior year, he says to himself walking in the front entrance of Beacon Hills High School. As a geek-chic valedictorian-wannabe fantasizing about his straight ex-best friend, whilst secretly living the scandalous life of a hooker for rich guys, who doesn't know that his last year in high school is about to get even more fucked up as a black Camaro enters the parking lot. This year, Stiles might just understand what a chick flick really is about.


	2. Strangers - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, we meet the one character everyone was waiting for ! Even if he has almost no purpose in the story for now..  
> There will be action in the next chapter so don't leave me yet.  
> Also, I repeat : English is NOT my first language so I might make mistakes, it's my first fic ever and my TW knowledge is basically what I gathered from other sterek fics !
> 
> You've been warned, hope you like it.

Erica Reyes was known for being a great example of how a truly good makeover could change your life. She never really talked about her life before deciding to sell her ass but Stiles knew she wasn't raised in Barbie's Dreamhouse. In any case, she went from sneakers to stilettoes. She threw away her oversized hoodies and replaced them with leather jackets. Some even had spikes on the shoulders.

Right now, Stiles is bored out of his mind in English class so he's counting them. That is, until Erica turns around, her full red lips (she swears her lipstick isn't made with blood but Stiles has serious doubts) opening to reveal white teeth and a sharp tongue.

"Having fun ?" she laughs at him, as if they weren't in the middle of a class. He smirks, "Not at all, actually."

"Well, I," she begins, putting the emphasis on the last word," am superexcited about tonight."

When Stiles actually raises his eyebrow at her, she sighs and goes on much more silently, "New client. Loaded as fuck, they say. Guess who'll have a new purse by next week ?"

"For real ?" he asks, "I'm starting to become jealous, my clients are always the ones with gray hair who want me to call them Daddy. Not that I mind. But you know-"

"I don't think my new one will be in his twenties or thirties either, Stilinski," she replies while interrupting him.

"Right."

Just when he starts to zone out again, he realizes everyone's watching a new guy entering the room. Interesting. The guy looks rather hot, dark hair on top of a body hotter than hell. Also, he's wearing a leather jacket. Nice, maybe Stiles should try to set him up with Erica. But then again, she's a whore so maybe Leather Hunk over there wouldn't be cool with that plan.

Still, he looks like he just ended his shift at the local gay porn studio, so perhaps it'll be a match. However, his face makes Stiles wonder if he didn't just stuff his ass full of bricks because that's serious murder eyes he's throwing at the entire classroom. It even intensifies when the English teacher -fuck what was her name again- asks him to introduce himself.

"Name's Derek Hale. I lived in New York and now I'm here," he grunts as if it really just hurt to tell his name. For some reason, his last name sounds familiar to Stiles. Maybe he has family in Beacon Hills. Maybe Stiles is just imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time.

When Leather Hu- Derek takes a seat (and yeah, he's even hotter when he's walking next to you to get there), every girl in the room starts staring at him like he's some sort of adult-only golden ticket. Except for Allison who's at the front row, gazing at Stiles with eyes that he interprets as full of pity.

He'd like to give her a decent smile or at least to look indifferent but he can't stop thinking about how Allison can take Scott's clothes off anytime she wants and no, Stiles isn't jealous nor miserable so he pretends to look for something in his backpack.

 

Stiles doesn't know what he expected but since he can't help feeling surprised, he guesses he didn't think the new guy would instantly be accepted as part of Scott's group of friends when he sees them eating together at lunch. Fuck his life, he sat there for months without even a second glance from those guys while Derek already looks like the new king of Popular High. Well, of course, he figures Derek is handsome enough to immediately earn their respect since they all look like underwear models.

"You're staring, it's weird and so uncool," Erica says.

"Not now," he instantly replies with a slight glare while trying to eat his salad (well yeah, you don't eat curly fries at lunch when your body is your job.) "I'm coping. It's healthy."

"Whatever you say," she says, unimpressed, "You just need a good fuck and everything will be okay."

Then Stiles does get silent for a moment before answering, "I do need a good fuck." Of course, it's when Stiles eventually stops staring and turns back to his lunch that he misses the intrigued look Derek sends him.

 

Since he didn't receive any text from Deaton today, Stiles drives home knowing nothing will happen tonight. So while Erica must be putting on some kind of extravagant lingerie before meeting the new client, Stiles is in sweatpants doing the only thing he does better than actually doing people : he stalks.

New Guy does have Facebook but, of course, almost everything is set to be seen by friends only and Stiles likes to think he has a reputation to maintain so he doesn't send an invite. He only has access to his profile picture : a beautiful shot of Derek looking mad like he did all day. Stiles gets it, the guy has a neutral expression that just isn't neutral at all.

He can't help it but he goes on Scott's page too. He knows he's obsessing. But hey, Scott unknowingly made him realize his homosexuality, he can't just forget him. Also, they used to be the best of friends but it seems like ancient times even to Stiles.

Downstairs, Stiles hears a loud bang followed by what sounds like glass shattering. Stiles isn't kidding himself, he knows it is just that. It means his dad has thrown a bottle against the wall again so he knows his dad's drunk and mad. So Stiles does the only thing he knows how to do in this situation. He locks his door, opens the window, climbs down the tree conveniently placed next to the wall of his house and goes to a bar.

 

At school, Stiles looks like a basic nerd. "A well-dressed one, at least," he thinks with Erica's voice echoing in his head. It's great because he wants to look like a basic nerd.

Right now, Stiles wants every gay guy to crave him because when he feels down, he just becomes an attention whore like that.

So Stiles does feel content wearing his tight black pants no one will ever see him wearing at school whilst entering one of his favorite lounges. What's nice with being Deaton's protégé is that Stiles doesn't need a fake ID. He just needs his pretty face.

He knows the place is currently full of clients he already had sex with and even potential and future clients. But tonight, Stiles just wanna get smashed. He knows he'll regret it tomorrow because hi, senior year just started but that doesn't stop him from drinking one Gin Tonic, then two, then Scotch as if he were already fifty and then- "You might want to slow down here."

It's a deep yet amused voice. It goes straight to Stiles' core and he knows even without glancing up that he will get into the owner of that voice's pants.


	3. Strangers - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my hand at what's supposed to be a sex scene and I am NOT good at it so I tried to make it bearable by not going into details at all lol. I don't really know what I'm doing since I only have a few ideas about what I want to happen but I'm not planning to stop writing. I guess my problem is that I still wonder how I'll make it happen !  
> Keep in mind that this is a super-loose interpretation of the original characters because I don't really know the show. I try to depict Stiles as a talented teen who's mad that no one acknowledges him. I think that's actually what motivates him to act and think like he does in the story.  
> (Also, English isn't my first language : if I did a mistake, please say it.)  
> Hope you like it !

The voice belongs to some kind of silver fox (but not so silver, like just a few hair) Stiles knows won't care about his whereabouts tomorrow morning. He also looks like a very busy CEO who just got out of the plane which is probably exactly what he is. Screwing him seems like a good plan right now.

Stiles looks deep into the guy's eyes which, okay, are kinda nice and drinks what's left of his drink. "Wanna do shots ?"

For a second, Dilf Guy looks thrown off while Stiles keeps on looking at him, determined. He quickly nods and orders a round of Tequila shots. He sits next to Stiles and is that a Rolex around his wrist ?

They drink two rounds of shots without actually speaking to each other but then Stiles remembers that this is his night and that Dilf Guy isn't a client so he can totally say anything he wants. "So what brings you here ?" he says. It sounds lame but he's not paid to practice his dirty talk right now so he doesn't really care.

Dilf Guy gazes at him and puts his arms on the counter. "Family business. It's nothing interesting really. I'm Peter, by the way."

Right. Stiles had thought this guy didn't care about introductions as much as himself but apparently, he had been wrong. It was tricky. If Peter had been a client, he would have created some kind of cool name or said shit like "I'm whoever you want me to be" with a flirty tone. Also, he's beginning to feel the alcohol clouding his judgement which would never happen with a client because Stiles is a pro and pros don't drink on the job.

"I'm Stiles," he says. He wants to add something so that he won't have to explain it's just a nickname because his real name sounds like he's some sort of alien but he pauses and they fall back into silence.

Peter doesn't lose time and orders another round which Stiles knows will be his last if he does want to sleep with Peter and not on him. "And what brings an obviously underage pretty face like you here ?" Peter asks.

Stiles snorts. Better use sarcasm on this one. "It's nothing interesting really."

 

Hotel rooms are Stiles's second home. They're clean and useful but, most importantly, they're anonymous. He doesn't know what time it is but it must be around three in the morning when Peter undresses Stiles on his bed. It's slow and Stiles likes it.

They kiss fervently, hands roaming everywhere and Stiles guesses Peter really likes to work out because guys his age usually aren't so ripped. He knows so he's not complaining. Now they're both naked and Stiles' mind is racing. He could do his thing and give Peter the time of his life. But he's not getting paid and let's just state the truth : Stiles is sad.

So he lets Peter suck him. Peter teases him, licks it all, then swallows his cock like he wants Stiles to scream in pleasure and Stiles does. They don't talk, they just make weird sounds and later, Stiles will understand that it meant they weren't acting.

It's raw but it's gentle at the same time when Peter fingers Stiles's entrance as if he really cares about his comfort. Perhaps he does.

Stiles comes against the white sheets with Peter above him, still going at it in his ass. He ends up coming too and while he throws the condom into the bin, Stiles realizes he came first. It's nice.

Stiles sits on the edge of the bed, catching his breath. He needs to put on his clothes and to call a cab because he sure as fuck isn't walking home in this condition. Peter is stretched out on the bed. He's smiling and looks satiated.

"You can stay the night if you want to," he says with eyes looking like they know better.

Stiles starts to get dressed and doesn't even turn around. "I'd rather not. Don't take it personally though."

He hears Peter sighing and standing up. Stiles is fully dressed and ready to go but he doesn't. It's not Peter's hand on his waist that's stopping him, it's the small wad of cash he's holding that does.

Stiles wants to laugh because is he that obvious ? He also wants to tell Peter to go screw himself because he wouldn't even hold his hand for that price. Except Peter opens his mouth again, the one that had Stiles' dick in it earlier, "So you can take a cab home," he calmly says as if it were logical. Maybe it is but not to Stiles who's used to much more cash and a lot less consideration.

"Oh. Oh, well thank you," Stiles utters because he's beginning to feel uncomfortable. He takes the money, trips on himself whilst opening the door because yeah, he's still drunk, and goes home.

 

It's only at lunch break when Scott sees that Stiles is staring, forcing him to look at Erica, that he notices her behavior. "You look different," he says. "I take it last night went well ?"

Of course, Erica makes a face that Stiles translates as Erica's Trying-to-not-give-a-fuck face because he figures she's embarrassed about liking a client. So he makes his Don't-even-start face. "It was great," she sighs after a moment.

"He is young, like in his twenties. It was really weird like, I don't know, there was some sort of connection or whatever. He didn't ask for something gross, you know ? I don't even know why he went to Deaton to get a whore, he could get anyone," she explains.

"I have this thing that I ask myself everytime I have doubts," Stiles says while pretending not to notice that Derek looks real close to Scott at their table, like is he going to fuck Derek too ? "Would you fuck him for free ?"

"Definitely," she immediately answers. Only now, Stiles doesn't care. He's too busy wondering how is it that Scott and Derek look like the best of friends when they just met yesterday. Well, Derek does look like he's enjoying the company of the other douchebags so maybe they met before but Stiles wants to believe he would've known if it was the case.

 

Stiles is in Math. He's looking at Derek flirting with some slutty blonde cheerleader that only exists in movies. Now, he knows why Jackson likes Derek. He thinks that if Scott wants his friends to act like Derek does right now, then no wonder Scott's happy about Stiles leaving his side.

That makes him think about Allison and Danny. Sure, they were nice to him but it was probably out of pity more than real interest. Allison often looks like she wants to talk to him but she never does.

Still, Danny's a hacker. These guys are useful as friends and Stiles secretly wonders if, in a different situation, he could successfully seduce Danny because who wouldn't want to try.

It's when the teacher's handing over their last test he already knows he aced that he feels his phone vibrating. He instantly knows who sent him a text because there's only one contact set to make his phone vibrate at any time of the day.

 

"9PM, Eichen Hotel.  
Said he wants you to be like last night.  
Care to explain ?  
Yours truly."


	4. Strangers - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I would publish this yesterday but my friends surprised me with an unexpected party, I'm sorry ! Here, shit begins to happen. Also, you might have noticed, but the relationship between Stiles and Derek won't happen quickly. And for those who wondered, I intend to make a real bigger plot. I just don't know if I'll be able to.  
> Hope you like it !

There are many places where Stiles has to meet clients. Eichen Hotel is his least favorite. He hates everything about it. The atmosphere, the staff, the people. It's all off, in a bizarre way. Anyway, Stiles is dedicated to his job so he doesn't comment on the choice of place and goes to see Peter.

Turns out the guy is a client and a very special one as Deaton explained to Stiles. Apparently, he's a long-time friend of him. It reassures Stiles. It means Peter is used to paying whores so there's no filter to use. And he should be an easy one considering they already had sex together. Plus, Peter knows his name.

"You told me to be like last night so I dressed almost the same," Stiles says standing in the middle of the room in front of Peter who's sprawled on the bed, wearing only pants. "However, I'm always sober when I'm getting paid to make a guy come. So forgive me if I'm not exactly like I was back then."

"It's okay," Peter drawls, as nonchalant as ever, "I just don't want you to think about your words. I like my lovers quick-witted."

Stiles would like to say a lover is a bit too strong of a word for a whore but being quick-witted doesn't mean being impolite.

"Then you've chosen the right guy."

Stiles strips slowly and he already knows he's doing a good job by Peter's hungry eyes. He sensually crawls on the bed and then, it's on. It's so on that Peter stops him while he's sucking him off. "I'd like to last a bit longer, if it's okay with you," he says as if to make fun of Stiles. As if they were a cute couple not having paid sex.

Stiles stops. Peter wants him to finger himself so he does as he's told. Then he rides Peter and Stiles pretend just a bit, to make it memorable. It's good nonetheless. However, he's working and as long as Peter doesn't ask him to, he won't come first.

When they're done, there's no uncomfortable silence. Just peace. Stiles gets his money and he doesn't count the bills but he's actually pretty sure Peter gave more than what he paid for. Later, Stiles will think he shouldn't have lingered to look at Peter's satisfied face, naked in bed, messy hair and sweaty body.

Because that's when the door opens and a brunette wearing a college sweater from Berkeley barges in. "Hey uncle- WHAT THE FUCK."

Well, shit. It's not the first time one of his clients is getting caught. It's never Stiles' fault anyway, so he stays silent and looks questioningly at Peter.

"Laura, good to see you," Peter says as if they were just having tea and Stiles wonders if the guy always has a mask on or if he's just a sociopath who doesn't care about anything. "My friend here was just leaving. You're welcome to stay if you just let me put clothes on."

"Oh because you're naked ?!" Laura says, exasperated and Stiles understands why. "That's so gross, I'm gonna have nightmares for months." She then looks at Stiles and they both pauses.

She probably does because she's realizing he's even younger than her so it means her uncle is a pedophile and he probably is a whore. Stiles does because there's something about her that he's seen before. It takes a few seconds for him to realize he shouldn't give a fuck so when it's done, he looks at Peter and "Well, I'm off."

 

As usual, Stiles takes a cab and when the driver wakes him up because they're parked in front of his house, he understands that a day being hungover at school and a whole evening fucking with a client actually is exhausting.

It's late so he figures his dad is either working, drinking in his office or passed out. Because his timing is the worst, he's instantly facing his drunk dad when he opens the door. "Where were you ?!" his dad slurs, menacing.

"Does it matter ?" Stiles says. He knows he should lie or just shut up or even run away but he's fucking tired. He just wants his bed.

"Yeah, it does !" his dad goes on. "Don't be a little bitch, Stiles ! You better respect me !"

Stiles walks towards him because he's in the way and because Stiles knows his room is the safest, thanks to the lock on his door only he can open. "Well I don't. Go to sleep, you're wasted," he can't help but add.

And he really should have shut his mouth because the blows his dad is giving to his arm and his stomach as Stiles protects his face won't go away easily. Later, in the safety of his room, dried tears and puffy eyes, Stiles only wishes Scott was still here, comforting him.

 

The morning after is a blur to Stiles, who's concentrating on his classes because having his stomach hurting like a bitch doesn't mean he can fall behind. Same goes for lunch. Stiles knows Erica won't talk about her last client because this one's a regular and Erica never ever talks about him. He just knows Deaton always asks her about what the client might've said.

"I'm being paid by the client and by Deaton for this one. I'm not passing on that, Stiles," she once said to him. Being a whore apparently isn't enough for her, she also has to be some kind of spy. Whatever, he knows that someday, he will have to dig into this. He can be real nosy when he wants. He just has to wait for the right time.

At the end of the day, Stiles knows this week just sucks dick because he's stuck between Jackson McAsshole Whittemore and two other jerks he can't remember the names of, in the hallway. Of course, they're alone because Stiles stayed late to study more and Jackson being here must mean lacrosse training is over.

"Well, Stilinski," Jackson says. "I think we need to talk."

"Wait, you actually know my name ?" Stiles replies. It's not that he's scared. He just knows he's about to be humiliated and it would be cool if, you know, it could be quick.

"Who told you you could talk ?" Okay, so this won't be fun. "You need to stop staring at us all the time, Stilinski. Sure, we're cooler than you. But it doesn't mean you can be a creep and dream about sucking our dicks, you know ?" Jackson goes on while the two others come closer to him, holding two cups full of some bright blue liquid Stiles just knows will end up soaking his clothes.

Stiles wants to tell him he never stared at him because he hates Jackson's Ken doll physique. But he figures it would give another clue to Jackson that Stiles is sort of obsessed with Scott and having Jackson aware of that would easily make his life a living hell.

In the end, he takes too long to answer so nothing matters because they throw their drinks at him and go away like nothing happened.

 

Stiles is so mad he adds to his pain another bruise on his knuckles by punching a locker and damn, does it hurt. Since it's late, he goes to a locker room to change. Keeping spare clothes in his locker really was a good idea, after all. Of course he could run to his car and change at home but he doesn't want to put sticky blue shit on the seat.

He's shirtless when he hears noise in the background and realizes with horror that there's Derek fucking Hale standing at the door with Slutty Blonde Cheerleader behind him. Fuck that shit, what's with his karma today ? Can't he have, like, five minutes of peace in between moments of him facing Calvin Klein ads-inspired assholes ?

Right, he doesn't know Derek. Maybe he's a straight Danny, maybe he actually knows what respect and kindness is. "What are you doing ?" Derek gruffly asks. Or maybe he's a dick like the others.

He can't see her fully but Stiles hears the cheerleader giggling like the basic bitch she is, "Oh my god, like, Derek, let's go somewhere else ! I don't wanna fuck with some weirdo perving on us, I mean like eww."

Stiles may be harmless but he's not some weak loser. "Changing," he says, glaring at Derek. It's a bad bitch move Erica taught him. "Because, you know. It's a locker room."

He expects Derek to insult him or something. Except he just stares at him, usual angry face and all like what is this guy's problem ? He always looks as if the world is mad at him. He's also so hot it hurts. Whatever. Stiles stares back because he might as well take this opportunity to print Derek's face and body in his memory as jerk off material.

It abruptly ends with Blonde Slut's irritating voice. "Okay, so Derek, I'm fucking horny, can we like do it in the car ? I've never been fucked in a Camaro, you could be, like, my first time in a Camaro !" she exclaims. Stiles wonders what this hoe's parents look like. Surely they would feel super-proud of their daughter right now. Then, he remembers he's an underage prostitute and he has, or at least had, parents too.

Derek stops having his little moment and says "Yeah, let's go." He closes the door, eyes on Stiles the whole time. And that's it. Stiles is all alone again. It's only then that he notices his bruised stomach was in front of Derek the whole time.


	5. Acquaintances - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter ! Stiles and Derek will actually talk to each other (for real, this time.)  
> It's a bit different from the other chapters because it has less scenes but they're more developed (I think.) I'm still learning how to write a fic, after all lol.  
> Don't hesitate to leave me comments, I like to know what my readers are thinking :)  
> Hope you like it !

Days go by without any particular shit happening. Stiles sure is glad that his life is right back on track. He studies, he gets paid by older men to blow them, he avoids his dad like it's his destiny.

At the end of the week, Stiles decides to indulge himself and goes to the mall. He buys nice clothes, a few comics and a brand new videogame. It's so normal that it doesn't feel right. He's driving back home when he wonders for the first time in his life if he'll ever be able to live normally or just to feel normal at all after being a hooker throughout high school.

Well, teenagers usually shop with their friends and using their allowance. Not alone and with a salary they earnt by letting guys fuck them. So he's still far from the normal zone, he decides.

The next week is pretty much the same. He doesn't meet with Peter but with two of his regulars. One of them is a married man who keeps complaining about his wife. He says she's a tyrant. Stiles thinks he should get a divorce or something. The guy isn't just cheating on his wife, he's cheating with a prostitute. A male prostitute. An underage male prostitute. Surely that's not healthy.

The other one is one of Stiles' favorites. He's a single dad who's afraid of finding love again and who always asks Stiles if he's hurting him even though they have the softest sex ever. Sometimes, Stiles thinks about this guy's daughter and hopes she never learns about how her dad spends their money.

He runs into his father three times. The first two times are in the morning and nothing happens because Stiles is eating breakfast and his dad is going to work hungover as fuck. The third time, his dad's screaming at him and his breath smells like whisky. Stiles runs fast enough to hide in his room before his dad decides to yell at him with his fists instead of his mouth.

This week really would be the same if it wasn't for Derek giving Stiles the occasional glance on Monday, then looking at him intently at lunch and during their shared classes on Tuesday and eventually staring at him whenever they're in the same room on Wednesday and Friday. Stiles doesn't see him on Thursday and he actually notices that Allison is MIA too. Weird. Not her type to skip classes.

So Derek saw his bruises. Why would he give any fucks ? Even Stiles doesn't. Maybe that's not the reason he now seems fascinated by him. Jackson probably just told Derek that he should have made fun of Stiles or maybe rough him up a bit, instead of leaving right when Stiles was having a full moment of weakness.

Yeah, that must be it. Otherwise, he would have talked to Stiles or more like grunted words to Stiles since he still acts and looks like a caveman. It doesn't stop anyone from flirting with him, though. This school did lack its own resident playboy since Jackson, who had been cast for this role years ago, is now wrapped around Lydia's finger.

He hears in class that Derek has already slept with at least three girls in two weeks here. Whenever he notices Derek, he's prepared to see his arm around some girl's neck or waist. But he doesn't so perhaps Derek did learn from their encounter that PDA at school leading to locker room sex wasn't such a good idea. 

He's not prepared to Derek actually catching him in the hallway after yet another study session. "Oh my god, you're finally gonna beat me up ?" Stiles says, as if it would help his case at all.

Derek looks surprised by his reaction and he doesn't actually answer. "What- No ! What the fuck is wrong with you ?" Derek says, frowning. Stiles gives him a nervous laugh instead of replying that what's wrong is that Derek is friend with Stiles' bullies.

"Okay, then what do you want ?" he asks. He doesn't have time for this. He has responsabilities. Like taking a nap, for example.

"You have to stay here. You can't take your car right now," Derek says seriously.

"Are you for real ?" Stiles answers, exasperated. "Why the fuck should I listen to you ? I need to go home." He takes a step forward but Derek puts his hand on his arm. Stiles wants Derek's hand on his dick. Also, Derek is definitely stronger than him so he can't move.

For a second, Derek actually looks nervous. "Listen, I'm just helping you here. Jackson is waiting for you with the others at your car so they can rip your clothes off and take pictures."

Stiles blanches. Shit. He's trying to think. Derek could be saying shit and actually trapping him. But even if Derek is a total player, he hasn't made fun of Stiles yet and Stiles also figures that Derek didn't talk about his bruises to his friends. Otherwise, he would've heard about it because by now, the whole school would know.

"Okay. Okay, well- I- Okay," he stutters. Derek stays silent and keeps his hand around Stiles' arm while Stiles is trying to fucking breathe. "But now I'm stuck. How long will they be here ?"

"I don't know," Derek answers, looking angry at himself for not knowing. Stiles would find that endearing if he hadn't just been about to be humiliated enough to think about homeschooling and if he actually liked Derek at all.

"Look, I have a car," he says and Stiles wants to laugh because he already knows that thanks to the other slut who wanted Derek to be her first time in a Camaro. "It's not parked near yours so they won't see anything and I can give you a ride home and-"

"And how do I go to school tomorrow morning ?" Stiles asks, scowling. He knows Derek is trying to help but he's not walking to school tomorrow nor asking his dad for a ride.

Derek sighs, "I'll come get you too."

"What proves me you will ?" Stiles won't trust Derek yet. It would be too easy. Derek is beginning to look irritated and says "Look, I'm just trying to help. Stop being a bitch about it !"

He's right. So Stiles shuts up. "Fine. Take me for a ride," he says, eyes towards the sky.

The ride home is so awkward it takes everything Stiles got not to hyperventilate. They don't talk. There's no music. Derek keeps his eyes on the road and Stiles thinks he's sitting where Derek fucked some slut a week ago. They don't even exchange words when he drops him off but Stiles notices Derek doesn't leave until he's in his house.

 

The morning after, his dad's already gone when his doorbell rings. "I didn't think you'd really come get me," he starts.

"Well, last night wasn't a trap. Why would it be different today ?" Derek replies with a gaze that makes Stiles nervous. Because if he hadn't met Derek before, he would think this was a concerned look, as if Derek grew fond of Stiles overnight, even though Derek still looks like a teenage serial killer and part time-model. He's wearing a dark grey T-shirt that's probably too small because it literally looks painted on his pecs and is that a letterman jacket ? Shit, why does he have to dress so cliché ? He's such a jock, it's not funny anymore.

"You look weird, are you okay ?" Stiles says then instantly regrets. Derek just opens his mouth slightly, before answering him. "Family matters. It's nothing interesting, really."

"Oh, okay," Stiles utters before silently following Derek to his car. Sure, it could be a coincidence. He doesn't even remember that well. But he's convinced he's definitely heard that before.


	6. Acquaintances - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, here it is again. Please, don't hesitate to leave me a comment if you think you have something to say :)  
> Also, I wanted to point out a few details about the future of this story : I don't know how long it will be but it wont be short. Peter won't end up as a bad guy. Erica and Scott will have some kind of subplots later. I don't know yet about the others (Lydia, Danny, etc) but I'll really try to insert them in the story.  
> And most importantly, Stiles and Derek both have their flaws here and they do and will fuck things up a lot. My point is that they're more anti-heroes here, than real heroes. Since the story is told through Stiles' POV, the reader is learning about what Stiles thinks of Derek (his misconceptions about him for example) instead of learning about Derek himself. Short explanation : what you read is always biased by the POV of a troubled teen. Otherwise, sure, my Derek is kinda asshole-ish and I intend to keep him that way for some time.  
> Hope you like it !

Stiles feels like he's the main loser chick in every high school rom-com as everyone sees him getting out of Derek's car. Girls make faces like they just were tag teamed without any lube and he sees some boys doing inappropriate moves while pointing their fingers at him. He expects Derek to leave him there and go on with his day but the guy silently walks next to him into the school and to Stiles' locker.

"You know you can, like, stop following me and go do what you do when you're not, you know, like, following me ?" Stiles tries to say but he doesn't even understand what he said so he doubts Derek does.

Derek looks off-put as he quietly but literally growls. "I thought you would thank me. I helped you. You look like all I did was waste your time."

"Oh my god, were you one of those kids who always needed validation from their parents or something ? I bet you're a middle child," Stiles snarkily says as Derek seems to completely close off. "So like, you think just because you acted like a knight in shining armor once, I'll join your little fanbase ? Look, I will say it once : thank you."

Stiles doesn't mean to sound cruel. He's fucked up but not ungrateful. Yet he'd like Derek to realize everyone is currently looking at Stiles like he's leeching off Derek's coolness and really, he never asked for that. So he falls silent and watches Derek's eyes turn cold and does it hurt a little ? Yes, because Derek did help him and only ever asked for a thank you Stiles just hadn't thought to give.

"Right. I tried not to listen to the rumor mill but I guess you really are not worth it," Derek impassively tells him. He's glaring at Stiles and goes away.

Stiles crosses his arms against his chest and turns towards his open locker. He wants to yell at Derek his answer is super petty and basic and it only proves that Derek just expected him to become another loser who'd do anything for him. He also wants to run after him and to tell him he's sorry, he wants to earn his forgiveness, maybe a quickie in a broom closet will make him change his mind, he's sure it will and- Shit.

 

He's in English class and he just knows Erica wants to talk about the shit that happened this morning. So he suddenly looks up from his textbook and there she is, expecting his rant.

"He helped me yesterday. Prevented Jackson to make my life even shittier," he says to her calm yet excited face, he doesn't know how that's even possible but it is, "and when he asked why I hadn't thanked him yet, I overreacted. Like I basically told him to fuck off without using these words. Also, you're super hot today, new shoes ?"

"Yeah, Louboutins," she replies and then she turns around, going back to texting while pretending to study. She doesn't ask anything else. He knows that it's not that she doesn't care. She just knows that Stiles is well-aware he fucked it up and he doesn't need a reminder. It's silent comfort and support. It's the only one Stiles has.

His phone vibrates and Stiles is glad. He so needs a break.

"9PM, Eichen Hotel.  
Same requests than last time but he's paying for full night.  
Keep up the good work,  
Yours truly."

 

"I figured the only way to have you actually stay with me for the night was to pay for it," Peter says to him once they're sat at their table at the Eichen Hotel Restaurant.

"You figured right," Stiles says, eyes on the menu. Dinner with a client never happened before. It's new and new is nice. Stiles is glad it's with Peter instead of the Republican guy he sees once a month, who's so far in the closet he probably found Narnia. "Although, you didn't have to provide for food or whatever. I could've eaten before coming here," he adds.

"I know but I've wanted to invite you for dinner since that first time at the bar," Peter smiles, his teeth showing a little. They look like a predator's teeth, like they'll pierce through Stiles' skin if Peter wants to. Or if Stiles asks.

"Yeah, but don't you think we look like father and son ?" Stiles says. Since Peter always asks for him to be, well, himself, he doesn't lay off the sass. It's refreshing because he wouldn't even think about saying that with any of his other clients.

Peter moves forward, his face inches away from Stiles', covers Stiles' hand with his and slowly rubs his leg against Stiles' one. "And now, do we ?" Peter whispers.

Stiles internally cringes because they're in a restaurant and people could be watching them like they watch Days of Our Lives. Funny how he can regret acting like an attention whore sometimes.

But he's paid to play this game Peter's setting between them so he moves his lips near Peter's ear and quietly say "You know I'm the one supposed to make you feel good and not the other way around ?"

 

Later, when they're both sprawled on the mattress trying to catch their breaths, Peter talks. "My sister wants to get rid of me," he says. Stiles keeps on looking at the ceiling.

"She does ?" he says, trying to sound open but no so interested because really, he is. He needs to make sure of something.

"Yeah. We're close but we've been disagreeing over something for months now," Peter slowly explains. It's like he's mostly talking to himself and Stiles just happens to be next to him. "It's taking unexpected turns because her children actually agree more with me than with their mother," he chuckles.

Stiles doesn't know if he's crossing some invisible line he wasn't aware existed but he decides to try anyway. "Like Laura, right ?"

Peter turns his eyes to him like he's impressed Stiles remembered. "Yeah, along with her younger siblings." He doesn't say anything after that.

Instead, he handles Stiles like he's a puppet and Stiles thinks he may be just that, so that they're fucking spooning. Stiles wonders if Peter's purpose isn't just to push him as far away from his comfort zone as possible.

"I didn't think this would be your idea of a wild night of fucking," Stiles says with a dangerously faltering voice to his pillow.

"I'm paying for a night with you. Nothing else was ever implied," Peter sleepily says to Stiles' neck.

Stiles expects Peter to fall asleep like they're this gay couple that secretly lives in an erotic novel for horny and sappy single guys. But Peter goes on.

"My family and I," he whispers. "We're historically linked to this town. But there are people who'd rather we disappeared a century ago. These days... I feel like we're feuding. Clans against one another."

Then Peter falls asleep and they look like some fanart masterpiece. Stiles wants to move because there's no way he'll be able to fall asleep with a hunky heater plastered all over his back. Thing is he's still on the job so he waits, thinking that he definitely learnt some shit here, meaning there will be even more shit to dig. But he still couldn't make sure of one special thing.

 

On what Deaton calls "Full Nights", Stiles always sets his alarm to ring one hour earlier than usual. He leaves the hotel, pockets full of cash and with the sensation of Peter's coffee tainted lips on his. He takes a cab, goes home, showers, leaves his dirty white shirt, expensive pants and classy shoes in his room.

He goes to school in his Jeep wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. He walks to his locker only to see Erica waiting for him in front of it, looking mad at the lingering students around her. "Wait, these shoes are new too. How many of them you got ?" he asks, incredulous.

"The best is yet to come, I think !" she says, suddenly overjoyed. It's cool to see her smiling for real. "It's all thanks to this new client I was talking to you about. He's smart, he spoils me and most importantly, he's hot !"

Stiles frowns. "Watch out. You know there must be a catch. There's always one with guys who regularly pay hookers," he says, voice going dry on the last word and looking in her eyes. He's happy she is but comforting people is annoying as fuck and he'd rather not comfort her if this guy screws up.

Because, of course, he will comfort her if she's ever depressed but that doesn't mean he gets off on doing so.

"I know," she mutters. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about boys with you like twelve years olds. I just thought you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Why ?" he says, wary. Erica isn't the type to feel concerned. But when she takes a step sideways and Stiles is confronted with "HALE'S STALKER SLUT" grossly written in red all over his locker, he's suddenly glad she's here to glare at the other students while he stands there, dumbstruck, hurt and mad.


	7. Acquaintances - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Chapter Seven !  
> Stiles gets to see an unexpected side of Derek.  
> I had a few comments asking me not to make Peter a bad guy and I assure you : I WON'T. Like I wrote in the tags, this story is Peter-friendly. So don't worry.  
> If you have something nice to say, advice to give (non-English + first fic, remember ? lol) or a question regarding how I write TW characters, don't hesitate to leave me a comment ! They make my day.  
> Hope you like it !

When did things become so fucked up, Stiles wonders while driving home. Maybe when his mom died. Maybe when Scott realized he could play lacrosse. Maybe when he laid eyes on Derek Hale for the first time.

They told Stiles they would either repaint his locker or either remove the door and replace it a new one. After that, Stiles decided to skip. He didn't have the strength to endure classes with everyone talking about his new nickname. Hale's Stalker Slut.

The rational side of him is frustrated that he's seen as the stalker when, so far, all of his interactions with Derek have been initiated by the jock. And how could they say he's a slut ? The whole school is under the illusion he's a virgin who's too weird to even get a date.

But he knows "Derek's Virgin Stalker" is not as cool as the real shit they wrote all over his locker. Who's "they", he wonders ? Probably assholes he doesn't even know or Jackson's squad. He doesn't think Derek did it.

Because the emotional side of him wants Derek to comfort him. It's so stupid to even think about it that if he wasn't already feeling bad, Stiles would slap himself. They don't like each other. Nor do they even know each other. The only good thing about thinking of Derek is that Stiles doesn't think of Scott.

It's great because finally, Stiles is moving on from his unrequited crush. It sucks because, in the end, he's solving his problem by getting a new unrequited crush. What's more, he doesn't want his new locker lettering to become the truth.

Stiles wants to tell his heart that it shouldn't trust his dick. Just because he's physically attracted to Derek doesn't mean Derek is worthy of him. Even if he did help him the other day.

But most importantly, Stiles should know by now that straight guys aren't attracted to other guys. Because they're straight. And he knows first-hand Derek likes women's company. Of course, he could be bi but then, Stiles figures he would've heard Derek's fangirls mention Danny because the whole world wants to fuck Danny.

Once at home, he figures he might as well take a nap since he woke up earlier than usual this morning. He gives up an hour later, realizing he just won't find sleep. He thinks about his night with Peter and how the more time they spend together, the more Stiles has this feeling something bad is taking place. He thinks about Erica and her new client and how Stiles just wants her to be fine. He desperately tries not to think about Derek or Scott.

He's so preoccupied with shit he decides to go out. Having almost no friends in his high school life doesn't mean having none either in his hooker life. Well, "friends" may be a bit too much but Stiles is sure Isaac will be happy to see him. At least, Stiles knows he will because that's what people look for when they go see a drug dealer.

 

Just like Stiles, Isaac Lahey used to be a regular student. Then shit happened and Isaac became a high school drop-out. Unlike Stiles, which he'd like to point out everytime Isaac says they're in the same boat. Because they're so not.

Prostitution is just a phase in his life, one day he will have real shit to do. Cool shit that he likes and that he can tweet about without getting arrested, he hopes, whereas Isaac has already hit his own endgame.

They met during his first month of whoring. Stiles was partying with Erica and she asked Isaac, "a childhood friend" she said, to come. Stiles blew him in the backroom and from there, they were cool with each other.

"Some of my costumers will drop by during the day," Isaac says while Stiles drinks a mouthful of his beer. They're in Isaac's living room and it's everything Stiles needed because there's alcohol and a cute guy who doesn't give a fuck about Stiles' school life in it. "You sure you don't want a hit of that ?" Isaac adds, smoking his own joint.

"Nah, I'm good," Stiles says. "Only when partying, you know that." Isaac chuckles and Stiles smiles at him. They're not the loudest when they're together and that's okay with Stiles. And Isaac said they could "just chill" for the day so yeah, let's chill.

Just like Isaac explained when he got there, Stiles isn't the only one to come to the blonde teen to find comfort. Two teenage girls Stiles guesses are going to a different school buy pot. Isaac and him laugh about how cute this is. Then a housewife who looks like she lives on Wisteria Lane asks for cocaine. Impressive, appearances really are deceiving. Even if Stiles should know. Then one of his former clients who legit blushes when he notices him on the couch buys his "usual" amount of heroine. Unsurprising.

It's ten at night when Stiles figures he should go home. He messed around with Isaac a bit during the afternoon but they didn't go far. It was just the kind of comfort Stiles needed.

He's mentally preparing to leave when someone knocks at Isaac's door. He thinks perhaps fate wants him to wait a bit longer in Isaac's comforting bubble of smoke, cheap beers and tender strokes. Isaac goes to open the door and Stiles can't see but he hears Isaac exclaiming "Dude, what happened to your eye ? Yeah, come on in, I got what you need."

Then Stiles has Derek Hale in front of him.

So fate just wanted to fuck with him, figures. Stiles immediately has his poker face on. They downright stare at each other while Isaac goes in his room, probably looking for pot to sell to Derek. Time to talk about the locker incident.

"Didn't know you smoked," Stiles utters and really, Stiles ? He has to stop being so awkward around Derek. He's an experienced hooker for fuck's sake.

"Didn't know you hung out with drug dealers," Derek says and then freezes. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens his eyes. He looks tired. Stiles thinks it may be because of the black-eye Derek's sporting over his right eye.

"I smoke occasionally. To calm my nerves," Derek finally replies and Stiles would like to think he heard embarassment in his voice but it can't be. Stiles doesn't answer and Derek furrows his brows like he's deeply thinking about what to say next. Derek's eyebrows are so bent Stiles is sure it must hurt, what with the black-eye and shit.

They don't say anything in the end, for Isaac has found Derek's pot. When the transaction's done and Derek's at the doorstep, he suddenly turns around. He looks at Stiles, his lips slightly parted and this time Stiles swears it's concern in Derek's eyes.

"I- I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the shit they did to your locker," Derek blurts, his face reddening.

So that was unexpected. Stiles' is sure his surprise is written all over his face. He thought Derek wouldn't want to broach the subject. Derek's starting to speak again when a redhead suddenly jumps on his back.

"Deeeer ! What took you so long ?" Stiles hears her fucking voice and he instantly wants to rip his ears off while Isaac stares at the redhead's boobs. Also, she's definitely drunk. Stiles bets he can fucking outdrink her. "C'mon, let's go back to the party !" she exclaims as she tries to kiss Derek's neck.

Yeah. Right. So much for apologies. Stiles sarcastically wonders if this type of scene will become their thing. But this time is different because even Derek looks frustrated by her behavior. "Fuck, Karen, I told you to stay in the car," he says as he gently pushes her off his back. His voice doesn't sound so gentle though.

Stiles' brows arches. He hadn't noticed before but Derek really doesn't sound the same now that he's talking to her. It's almost as if he were a different guy. A more confident and manlier guy. A douchier guy. Derek looks back at him and this time, it's almost with a glare. "We're out. Later Isaac," he says while closing the door.

Isaac sits back on the couch. Stiles stands up and slowly looks at him. "Say, Isaac, how long have you been selling to this guy ?" Isaac looks at him, confused.

"Derek ? I've only seen him a few times. I've been friends with his sister for years though," he says, looking thoughtful. He quickly grins at Stiles. "Why ? You interested ?" Isaac asks while playing with his lip-piercing.

"I mean, Tall, Dark and Mysterious isn't my type but you- Yeah, I can totally picture you riding him," he goes on and Stiles laughs because he can picture that quite well, too.

 

In the end, it's one in the morning when Stiles finds himself lying in bed. As he tries to fall asleep, he hears his phone ringing one, two, three times. He unlocks it and discovers he has three texts from an unknown number.

"hey"  
"i asked Isaac for ur number"  
"its Derek btw"

Then, he receives another text and this one proves to be much more interesting.

"i understand if ur mad at me. im not mad at u for last time when i gave u a ride. i shouldnt have expected a thank u, it was immature"

Stiles knows he shouldn't answer. So he does. 

"Why would I be mad at you ? You apologized for my locker, so you didn't do it, right ?"

It only takes a few minutes for his phone to ring again.

"ur right, i didnt do it. i wanted to tell u it won't happen again. made sure of it"

He types his answer as fast as he can.

"Is that why you have a black-eye ???"

Derek's answer is almost instantaneous. It's followed by other texts.

"yea"  
"i beat the shit out of those assholes"  
"small priycer"

Wait, what ? 

"Derek, are you high ?" he types. Stiles figures he is. Derek didn't come to Isaac to get herbal tea. Stiles waits for a few minutes but he never gets his answer. Which Stiles takes as a positive one since Derek probably fell asleep. Or found more fun in that bitch Karen's arms at whatever party they're at.

But that's not what matters now. What matters is that Stiles is pretty sure he's feeling those fucking butterflies that were once Scott's butterflies in his fucking stomach, because for the first time in his life, a total hunk stood up for him and beat up the bad guys.

He needs to think sensible. He still doesn't know anything about Derek. He still is a hooker. Sometimes, he still hopes Scott will dump Allison and kiss him senseless in front of everyone.

He knows Derek is straight. He's straight and he's having sex with every girl in the school. Fuck, Stiles hopes he protects himself. Although the entire cheer squad getting syphilis would totally make his day.

But straight guys don't drunk-text (or high-text or whatever) Stiles to apologize and tell them they hit other straight guys because they did shit to him. Shit. Stiles thought he was stronger than this. He didn't think rock-hard muscles and a black-eye were the only things needed to make him crush on someone he only ever spoke to around five times in his life.

Stiles is crushing on Derek Hale and he feels like everything's going down the drain. He's fucked.


	8. Acquaintances - Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo, I feel like I should apologize. Because I did disappear for seven months. So yeah, apologizing.
> 
> This fic will continue to be updated, of course. Only thing is I'm busy with everything college throws at me and I try to juggle with everything and I found myself in front of my computer once again thinking I needed to write (or try to) so here it is !
> 
> Nothing has changed : English is still not my mother tongue, I still love comments even though I guess I don't deserve them on this one (although I made an effort and added extra length to kinda make up for the lateness haha) and I hope you will like this chapter !
> 
> Also, me adding a chapter on Valentine's Day (it already is in France, at least) is a total coincidence, it wasn't planned lol.

Knowing Derek beat the shit out of his tormentors is one thing. Seeing Jackson Whittemore with a plaster cast on his arm, limping along with two of his goons, both sporting black-eyes, is another thing. Like it's a fucking major life-changing thing because when they run into him, they just glare at him. Just like that.

Last night texts are still kinda bugging him and he hasn't heard from Derek yet. Perhaps he's embarrassed. He knows he won't see Derek today because he doesn't even see him in class. Same goes for Allison.

One's an incident, two's a coincidence. He knows how the saying goes but for now, he figures he can't jump to conclusions. It bothers him because he actually wants to see Derek. Just to get an explanation. Maybe start over what weird thing they had between them.

"Holy shit, I can't believe a hot-ass bad boy like Derek Hale fought for your honor !" Erica exclaims as they eat. "I mean, I kinda knew he was different because his staring wasn't super-subtle but, like, Stiles, this is your chance to get into a normal relationship !"

Stiles pauses. "Don't get too many ideas," he reasons and rolls his eyes. "It doesn't mean anything. And he's still having sex with all the vaginas in school."

She hums. "Well, at the very least, you could try to become his friend," she says. "I mean, now that he gave Jackson and his dumbass-friends the beating of their lives, I doubt he'll sit with them when he comes back."

Stiles figures she's right. "Fine. I'll talk to him when I see him."

He's going to class when he sees Scott near his classroom. But Scott doesn't take this class. The lacrosse player is alone and he looks like he's waiting for someone. Is he waiting for him ? Stiles doesn't really know what to do. Maybe he's waiting for someone else. And even if he's waiting for Stiles, he's not sure he actually wants to speak to Scott.

It could reopen wounds that are still scarring. In any case, Stiles has to get to class so it doesn't matter if they talk to each other or not, he's not gonna skip another day of school.

"Stiles, I- I- Uh," Scott stutters as Stiles stops just before walking in. Scott doesn't look fine. Kinda bothered. Like there's something on his mind. "Nevermind," Scott says and promptly turns around. He leaves Stiles right there, like they had a date but Scott thought better and stood him up. Stiles now feels like he got dumped without getting some. Fuck him.

 

It's the evening and Stiles is taking it up the ass. The client is new and Stiles knows nothing about him except that he wants Stiles to shut up and to be completely silent. Stiles wasn't sure about this because what the fuck, everyone knows he cannot not make a sound for the life of him. Also, he wanted to suggest to the guy to just buy a sex doll since it's much more compliant and affordable than a manwhore but he figured the advice wouldn't be welcome.

At least, it allows him to think. Derek may be his prince charming. Scott fucking said a word to him for the first time in one and a half year. The client is one of his worst sexual experiences ever. He needs to study for that test coming up. He will ask Erica for drinks later.

After the client pays him and Stiles runs out of the hotel room, he calls Erica and she is free so they decide to go out. They're sipping Martinis, they have fun, they laugh, Stiles feels young.

"I have to tell you something," Erica says, suddenly serious. "You have to promise me you won't tell Deaton."

Stiles nods. She takes a deep breath. "You know this guy who gave me presents and who I really really liked to see ?"

"Yeah, your new regular ?" Stiles says, emphasizing the last word to make her understand they're talking about a client and not just a guy.

"Yeah, well- I... I saw him. Outside. I mean- Outside- You know, outside work," she confesses. She doesn't give him time to reply because she opens her mouth again. "I'm sure you think it's a bad idea and all but... I like him."

She stops talking and Stiles wants to scream at her she understands nothing and fuck, she's doing everything wrong. But he's also super-jealous. He stays silent because- Yeah. He would do the same if he ever was in her situation. She's blushing and Stiles never saw her that nervous. Or nervous at all, thinking about it.

"Well. Uh- It's cool," Stiles says while playing with the olive in his drink. "I mean, you obvi know you need to be wary so... It's cool. If you're happy, I'm happy," he states, smiling at her. He hopes it's a supportive smile and not a you're-gonna-regret-this smile.

 

They call Isaac and they all decide to go clubbing. It's random, it's crowded, Stiles is so terribly high. He dances with random guys, makes out with a college girl who just threw up in the bathrooms, spends all the money he just made on a deliriously expensive magnum. He does all that shit but he's still feeling so fucking lonely.

It's 4 a.m. and he lost sight of Isaac and Erica. Stiles thinks he remember Erica saying she had to go home, which is totally a proof of her weakness. Isaac is probably selling pot to some wild frat guys like he always do. He hears they are the most easily scammed.

The club is still bustling with drunk assholes and average horny people when he feels someone's hand gently touching his shoulder. Who the fuck can succeed at being gentle in a club at 5 a.m. ? Stiles turns around and finds goddamn Danny Mahealani, drunk off his mind, grinning at him. He sees Danny's lips moving without hearing anything he says but he's 90% sure Danny is asking him if he wants to dance.

Had Stiles been sober, he would have been embarrassed or at least dubious. He would've politely declined, knowing Danny would have never come to him while not being drunk. Even though Danny is really nice and all.

But Stiles took so many shots tonight, he can't find the courage to turn a guy down. Plus he's so hungry for attention and what better attention than Danny's ? Another name also beginning with the letter D comes to his mind but he quickly pushes it far away from his thoughts. 

So he begins to move like he's a prey eager to be caught and Danny puts his hands on his waist and it's actually kinda hot and also fucking unfair because Danny is managing being blackout drunk, hot and in control all at the same time while Stiles just knows he's looking terrible.

They keep dancing like they are this weird kind of super close friends who love to act slutty together, thinking they are in a trashy rap video and Stiles thinks he has fun. Then he realizes he's wearing skin-tight dark grey slacks and a top leaving little to the imagination. He's also drinking and clubbing while underage in front of someone who only knows him as freaky little Stiles, nerdiest virgin of Beacon Hills.

 

"Fuck Isaac, I don't know where you are but I know you're not home so you better fucking call me back when you get this message, I- I need your help- I'm crashing at your place tonight- Fuck- Fuck- FUCK, just meet me outside the club, we're fucking leaving NOW," Stiles screams at his phone. He puts it back in his pocket and just- Fuck himself.

He ran away from Danny when he realized he was completely blowing up his secret identity. Like literally ran away without a word. He doesn't know how the fuck he's going to be able to go to school tomorrow and he's shivering and he's panicking and why was Danny there anyway ?

"Okay, Stiles," he reasons while pacing back and forth near the entrance of the club. "It's okay. It really is okay. You're talking to yourself but it's okay. The guy was drunk. He won't remember anything. Like. Anything. Fuck, I need to calm down."

He sits down on the sidewalk and tries breathing. Everything is in control. It needs to be. Danny only saw him in a club. If someone ever asks him about it, he will just say he wanted to test it out. To try being a teenager in a full-blown crisis with the whole fake ID thing and not-handling-liquor stuff.

It occurs to Stiles that he did not see Danny's friends in the club. Was he partying alone ? He doesn't think so, the guy has too many friends. Maybe Stiles just got lucky - or rather unlucky - by being found by Danny after his friends left the club ?

Danny is Jackson's best friend. Stiles can't even imagine the shit he would have been into, had Jackson been there. Then he remembers Jackson recently got his arm broken so maybe partying is not on his mind these days...

Was Derek here ? The possibility of the both of them being in the same club at the same time and not running into each other should not make Stiles' heart hurt a little but it does.

He looks up and watches Isaac run to him. "Dude, what happened ? I freaked out when I listened to your message," the blonde says while kneeling down to face him.

"Sorry. I just- Uuh- Can we go ?" Stiles replies. "I'll throw up if I don't sleep soon."

"Okay..." Isaac answers. "I'll call a cab."

The cab comes and takes them to Isaac's place. They don't talk until they are laying down in Isaac's bed and he asks Stiles what are his plans about school because he basically need to be in class in a few hours.

"I'll go," Stiles answers. "I'll be miserable but I can't skip every fucking day till graduation, can I ?"

 

And miserable he is. He's sitting in Chemistry, completely zoning out, and this day might be the worst ever because he's feeling oh so sick. He's wearing Isaac's worst clothes and even Stiles' old DC shirts could not be that ugly. Thankfully, Isaac drove him to school. "You know it's better not to ask me where I got this car, dude," Isaac had said. Stiles realized only then and there that Isaac probably was never made aware of his father's job. Whatever.

His car is still parked at the bar he went to with Erica last night which means Stiles will have to go get it before doing anything else after his classes. 

His phone vibrates and he knows what it means, he knows, but he does not want to face it. He so does not want to.

 

"Well shit, I should've stayed," Erica exclaims while they're sitting together at lunch even though Stiles does not eat anything because he does not want to throw up in front of everyone. He drinks a lot of water instead.

"It's not that bad, though," she says. "It's the first time it ever happened and Danny was drunk, so..." She doesn't end her sentence but Stiles knows what she means.

"You're right," he utters. "I panicked but right now, I just feel like shit because I'm living the worst hangover of my life. So don't worry about me."

"I would never," she says while pretending to look offended. "Anyway, did you notice ?"

"Notice what ?"

Erica doesn't answer and only quickly points at Jackson's table. It's much less frequented than usual. Jackson is chatting with all the other jocks Stiles still does not know the names of and Danny. Danny who, thank God, has his back to Stiles.

Where are the others ? Where is Scott ? And Allison and Lydia ?

Where is Derek ?

He looks back at Erica and she points at another table at the opposite side of the cafeteria. "Talk about a break-up," she says.

There he sees them. They're calm and talking quietly. For once, they look approachable. Things become even more unusual when Derek, with his sexy blackeye even though a blackeye should not be sexy, catches Stiles looking at them and tentatively waves at him.

Stiles does the same and tries not to freak out.

"Okay, you need to calm down," Erica says with her trademark sarcastic tone. "Oh ! By the way, I don't have a client tonight ! You ?"

"Shit ! I forgot to look at Deaton's message !" Stiles gasps before opening his messages.

 

Stiles is leaving his last class of the day, wondering how his client of the night will be. He apparently requested Stiles, even though he never went to Deaton before. Does that mean Stiles is building himself a reputation ? He doesn't think that's too good actually. Not if he wants to get a normal scandal-free life after high school.

Of course, when he thinks he managed to survive yet another day at school, Danny runs into him.

"Stiles ! Hey !" Danny says holding Stiles' arm so he doesn't lose balance.

"H- Hey Danny-"

"Oh my god, Stiles ! I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday !" Danny says with his cute eyes and his healthy looks that totally don't show what he was doing last night and Stiles is so fucking jealous of that. "Or like this morning but whatever..." he adds.

"Oh- Oh. Uhh, it's okay !" Stiles says. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong ! I just had to- To go home !" he says.

"Oh, right, cool !" Danny says, smiling. His teeth are so fucking white. "Although, I admit I was surprised to see you there ! Like, I often go there all alone to, you know, relax and all but if you ever want to hit the club together, just hit me up !"

"Wow, uh, yeah yeah, sure !" Stiles utters. He never expected Danny to say this. What was he supposed to do now ? "Um, listen, I need to go because I don't have my car with me right now and-"

"Oh, do you want a ride ?" Danny says, his disarming smile pushing Stiles to his limits and making him feel a thirteen years old fangirl.

"It's okay, I'm already taking care of it."

Stiles jumps and suddenly he's looking at Derek Hale, face all angry and menacing and biceps bulging and so hot and why is Stiles such a hormonal mess ?

"Oh. Derek," Danny utters, looking not so friendly anymore. "Didn't know you were acquainted with Stiles." Maybe Stiles is imagining things but he can't help noticing venom in Danny's voice. Derek did fuck Danny's best friend over, after all.

"We're actually really close." Derek replies without any hesitation. He is puffing up his chest and it looks like he will bite and bark at anyone daring enough to question his statement. 

"Are we ?" Stiles asks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Derek grits out, his eyes fixated on Danny. "So don't worry about it, Mahealani, I've got it covered." He puts his arm - his strong and firm and sexy arm - on Stiles' shoulder before leading him out of school.

"Uuh, bye Danny !" Stiles exclaims, trying to look back at him.

He faintly hears Danny's response before they reach the parking lot. Derek ushers him towards his car, his hand burning through Isaac's ugly sweater Stiles is wearing, in a way that forces him to keep on walking.

"Okay, so what was that ?" he asks, as soon as Derek is opening the doors. He gets into the car. "Because while you certainly earnt kudos for scaring Jackson away, I wouldn't say we're close."

Derek doesn't answer, taking no time in starting the car and maneuvering it around to leave the parking lot.

Stiles looks at him intently. "Plus, you totally were eavesdropping, weren't you ?"

The only answer he gets is a frown and Derek asking him where he should drop him off, to which Stiles answers rightfully because he has no time to waste : he doesn't think the client will care about his high school drama if he ever shows up late.

"So I guess you will ignore everything I say and just drive me to my car like the gentleman that you are," Stiles mutters. It kinda puts him on his nerves. That scene Derek made ? It looked like a pissing contest and sure, it was hot because Stiles has admitted the ultimate truth that he is crushing on Hale but it was also douchey like hell.

 

After another silent ride, Derek finally parks next to Stiles' car on the desert parking lot.

"Look, we need to talk about what gave you this reinforced new bad boy look you're pulling better than ever," Stiles says, pointing at Derek's black-eye. "But I have plans for tonight and I'm already late." He opens the door, grabs his bag and gets out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Stiles continues, his hand still on the open door, "I don't know what's happening between us, what with you suddenly caring about shit or whatever and waving at me and giving me rides," basically him making Stiles' heart flutter a lot more than it should, "and I will prod you about this until you give in and tell me what's going on but now I really gotta go, so b-"

"Stiles," Derek calmly interrupts him. His voice is so soft and his gaze is piercing right through Stiles' soul.

"I don't know what you're hiding. But I will find out."

Yet his words never sounded so menacing to Stiles' ears.


End file.
